Happy Halloween, Dil!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Dil has a happy Halloween with his dads and best friend Tabitha! *Dil as a phan child AU* *fluff city I'm not sorry*


Dan Howell popped open the door to his London apartment using his foot. His hands were occupied by the groceries from Tesco that he grabbed all in one go because multiple trips were just not happening. He heaved the heavy bags up the stairs to the main floor of the flat, huffing the whole way up. Once in the kitchen, he dumped the bags on the floor with a loud _thunk_! "Phil? Dil?" he called.

From the living room he could hear the sound of giggles and someone shushing. Curious, Dan peaked his head around the door into the living room. "What are you two doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" little five-year-old Dil squealed, getting to his feet and shoving whatever project he and Phil had out under a table. Phil snickered at the little boy and looked back at Dan with an innocent grin.

"Why do we have to be doing something?" he asked, "Can't we just be watching cartoons?" Phil gestured to the TV turned on to some Disney Channel cartoon with a floating unicorn head that had Dan very concerned.

"No, because that's not at all like you two," Dan answered, crouching down on the floor beside Dil and pulling out the thin box his son was hiding. Inside the box was a large piece of white fabric with two little…ears? on it that sparkled with silvery glitter paint. "What's this?" Dan asked while trying to suppress his laughter.

"Halloween!" Dil answered enthusiastically. He'd asked Phil earlier that day if he could go trick-or-treating with his friends, to which Phil gave an 'absolutely!' to. They were just trying to work around Dan, who would probably give a whole big lesson on what Halloween was to the child, and neither Dil nor Phil wanted to sit through that. But, since Dan found his costume, they had to explain. "I'mma be a cat spirit!"

Dan burst into laughter, looking over to Phil with a wide grin, "Did you think of this?" he asked.

"No! It was all Dil's idea!" Phil said defensively, "He wants to go trick-or-treating with Tabitha!" Dan snickered and shook his head, pulling Dil into his lap and hugging the boy.

"That's sounds like fun, Dilcakes," Dan said teasingly. Dil huffed at the nickname and squirmed in his father's arms. "Has your teacher taught you about Halloween yet?"

"Daaaaaddy!" Dil whined. "Can we jus' make the costume?"

"Fiiiiine," Dan said exasperatedly, "I gueeeeess."

* * *

On the night of October 31st, Dil Howlter was up in his room putting on his costume he worked so hard on. The old sheet had been cut with two eye-holes so he could see, but as he was putting it on, he couldn't find the holes. "Papa! Daddy!" he called, squirming in the fabric.

Up the steps flew Dan and Phil, who, upon seeing their son, burst into laughter. Phil spun the costume around until he could see the bright green eyes of his son. "Found you!" Phil cooed, patting the boy's head between his kitty ears.

Dan stood in the doorway looking the outfit over with a twitch to his nose. "It's missing something…" he mumbled. Dan grabbed a black sharpie from the marker mug on Dil's desk and stooped down to the boy's height. He made a large triangle over where Dil's nose was and drew out whiskers from it. "There we go, now you're really a cat!"

Dil giggled and stomped his feet happily. He slipped on his hightops and grabbed his candy bucket before leading his fathers down the stairs. They had to pick up Tabitha in half an hour, so they grabbed flashlights and headed out.

Tabitha was dressed in a skeleton costume, which Dil praised greatly. Dan and Phil couldn't help but think the two were adorable as they went from house-to-house gathering up candy. Phil took photos every few minutes, documenting their candy amounts and also just getting as many pictures of Dil being cute as he could. After about an hour of running around the streets of London going after sweets, they dropped off Tabitha and headed back home.

Phil unlocked the door to their apartment while Dan balanced the sleeping ghost kitty on his back. They entered the flat and Dan dumped the little boy on the couch. Phil took his candy to the kitchen to sort through it and make sure there weren't any poisoned or razored packages.

"Hey, don't eat all of his candy, 'kay, Philly?" Dan teased. Phil rolled his eyes messed up Dan's hair and headed toward the kitchen. Dan tensed up when his hair was touched, and he sent a glare Phil's way through the door. "You messed up my hair."

"I know," Phil snickered from the hallway.

Dan sighed and looked back to Dil, who was sacked out. He took the little boy's shoes off and got the costume off so he wouldn't strangle himself. Dil laid in his gray t-shirt and black sweatpants and mismatched socks. Dan smiled at him and leaned down to press a kiss to the little boy's forehead.

Just as Dan was about to leave and go stop Phil from eating all the good candy before he could, Dil woke up. "Daddy?" he mumbled, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, Dil?" Dan turned around to give the little boy his attention.

"Bedtime?"

Dan nodded, "You wanna go upstairs?" he asked. Dil nodded and stretched his arms out to be picked up. Dan picked him up and took Dil up to his room, laying him in bed and tucking him in. Phil came up to say good-night and give Dil a kiss. They gave him his little squid plush and turned out the light.

"He's so cute," Phil commented when they got downstairs.

"Yeah," Dan snickered, "You didn't eat all his chocolate, did you?" Phil grumbled out a no and punched Dan's arm. They shared a kiss and headed off to bed. And Dan couldn't help but think about how _great_ they were as parents.

 **Good lord I am sappy. And, I put Dil in the computer room because I'm too dumb to think of Dan and Phil sharing a room. Not gonna change it, now, though.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! Did I do OK for my first attempt at Phanfiction?**


End file.
